Liburan untuk tim 7
by Black winged reaper
Summary: Akhirnya Sakura membujuk Sasuke untuk ke...sekian kalinya, apkah berhasil?
1. Chapter 1

Hula….. kembali lagi bersama bersama saya Uchiha Zagosa, ini adalah fic kedua saya, setelah saya meluncurkan Prince and Princess, seperti biasa karena aqika fans-x Sasuke, saiya.. bikin fic ttg Sasuke,

Liburan

Disclaimer : The owner of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC

Chapter 1 : Plan

"Hoi Sakura, Sasuke! Ayo cepat" terdengar teriakkan dari pemuda berambut kuning durian itu.

"Iya Naruto, sabar sedikit, kujamin ramenmu tidak akan lari" kata Sakura sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Aku lapar tahu..!" katanya sambil berteriak kencang

"Naruto, bisakah kau tidak berteriak disetiap perkataanmu" kata Sasuke

"Diam Teme"

"Kalian sudah, ayo kita berangkat" kata Sakura. Spontan, Sakura berjalan disamping Sasuke, dan Sasuke berjalan di tengah (antara Sakura dan Naruto). Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di tempat meeting tim 7 (halah), tempat kesukaan Naruto maksudnya.

"Hai Naruto apa kabar?" kata penjual ramen (Ichiraku)

"Aku lapar, tolong ya ramen special, biasa"

"Aku tahu kesukaanmu , kau Sakura?"

"Ramen daun bawang, tapi mie-nya setengah saja ya.."

"Yap, lalu kau Sasuke?"

"Aku yang biasa saja"

"Dengan ekstra tomat?" kata Sakura menyela perkataan Sasuke

"Ya" jawab Sasuke datar

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

"Kok cuma setengah Sakura?" Tanya Naruto

"Terus kenapa? Aku kan orang yang perutnya Cuma 1 bukan 12"

"Maksudnya?"

"Orang yang bisa menghabiskan lebih dari 5 mangkok mie ramen!"

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Aku kan tidak bilang kalau kau yang punya perut seperti itu"

"Huh!"

POOF

"Hai anak-anak", tiba-tiba munculah pria berambut perak dari bunyi (?) itu.

"Guru Kakashi telat lagi" kata Naruto

"Seperti biasa" kata Sakura

"Hehe.. maaf kalau begitu."

"Ada apa guru memerintahkan kami datang kemari?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Karena kita besuk harus ke kantor hokage, itu saja"

"Hanya itu?"

"Yap" kata Kakashi mantap

"Hanya karena satu kalimat aku harus datang."

"Ya" jawab Kakashi seenaknya.

"Aku mau pulang saja" Sasuke berdiri

"Pesanan siap!"

"Setidaknya makan ramenya dulu, kasian dia kan sudah membuatnya" kata Sakura halus. Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke duduk lagi dan menyantap ramenya. Sakura lalu mereka bertiga selesai.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah guru, Naruto kami pulang dulu ya, selamat malam"

"Selamat malam Sakura, Sasuke." Kata Kakashi. Mereka berdua berjalan satu tahun semenjak kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha,dengan demikian formasi tim 7(berarti bukan team Kakashi) kembali seperti semula, dan Sasuke-pun semenjak itu bersama Sakura. Dia tengah perjalanan mereka berdua tidak saling bicara, Sakura memilih diam karena dia tahu saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara. Setelah sampai didepan rumah Sakura.

"E…., terimakasih ya " kata Sakura pada Sasuke

"hn" katanya singkat.

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, selamat malam"

"malam.". Setelah itu sakura memasuki rumahnya dan saat ia berbalik untuk menutup pintu, Sasuke sudah menghilang .

Kicau burung yang merdu di pagi hari akhirnya memaksa Sakura untuk bangun. Dia langsung menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri (baca: mandi). Setelah itu ia berdandan di depan cermin, setelah dia siap, dia turun dan pergi ke dapur, setelah itu dia izin pada ibunya

"Ibu aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati ya….". Setelah dia keluar, dia terkejut karena dia menemukan sosok yang sedang bersandar di tembok pagar rumahnya.

"Sasuke…."

"hn"

"Kau? Menungguku?"

"hn, ayo!"

"Iya.."

Di tengah jalan Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke.."

"ya"

"kau sudah makan?"

"….."

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"…."

"Ini!" dia menyodorkan benda berwarna merah segar dari tak bergeming melihat tingkah Sakura yang menyodorkan benda kesayanganya itu baca: tomat. Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya dan menerima benda itu.

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, mereka sudah sampai di depan kantor Hokage, seperti yang mereka duga, mereka yang pertama tiba. Mereka langsung masuk ke kantor Hokage karne tentu saja mereka tidak mau menunggu guru Kakashi dan Naruto yang jelas-jelas tukang telat!. Mereka berdua tercengang ketika memasuki kantor Hokage, disana telah berdiri Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Naruto, guru Kakashi. Kenapa kalian?" Tanya Sakura

"Kaget ya, karena kami datang duluan" kata Kakashi.

"Ini langka bukan" kata Sakura lagi

"hehehe, kami semangat datang karena ada kabar gembira untuk kita"

"Apa itu? Misi tingkat A?"

"Bukan Sakura…. bukan misi, aku juga capek kalau kita diberi misi terus dengarkan ceritaku dulu, kalian kan kemarin malam pulang duluan jadi tidak tahu ceritanya"

Flash back

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pulang, Akashi dan Naruto berbincang-bincang di kedai Ichiraku.

"Guru memangnya ada apa Hokage memanggil kita?" kata Naruto

"Yang pasti bukan misi kan?" sambungnya

"Bukan Naruto, palah kebaliakan dari itu."

"syukurlah, kita kan baru selesai dari tugas sebelumnya 2 hari yang lalu, misi tingkat A lagi, tapi apa maksudnya dengan kebalikanya?"

"He…. Kita dapat liburan." Jawab Kakashi.

krik…krik…krik…

"Hore…..!"

"Iya-iya kita dapat liburan atau yang lebih tepatnya disebut wisata"

"Wah…, sudah libur dari misi, wisata lagi senangnya…"

End of Flash Back

"O….." Sakura hanya bisa ber 'o' ria, sedangkan Sasuke seakan tidak percaya, coba pikirkan….. kata 'wisata' dalam otaknya, 'sangat ramai', 'Membosankan' dan tentu saja hal-hal konyol yang dilakukan teman-temanya, seakan dia lebih baik menerima misi lagi ketimbang 'wisata'.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan liburan kemana?" Tanya Sakura

"Di tempat yang banyak airya….dan pantainya.. KIRIGAKURE!" kata Naruto dengan semangat 45

"Apa…!" kata Sakura "Kirigakure?" tambahnya. Mungkin Sakura khawatir desa itu akan memutar otak sasuke tentang masa lalunya saat menjadi anggota Akatsuki, 'iya kan Sakura?'.. 'kok author tau?' 'tau aja'.Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun juga ikut tersentak. Tiba-tiba Tsunade masuk ke kantornya diikuti Ton-ton.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Nona Tsunade" kata Sakura membungkukkan badanya.

"Hai nenek Tsunade!" kata Naruto

"Terimakasih Sakura"

Hokage ke 5 itu -pun duduk di kursinya.

"Kalian sudah tau kan mengapa kalian aku panggil ke sini? Jadi apa kalian senang? Apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tentu saja" kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi mengucapkanya dengan semangat 45.

"Aku setuju saja" kat Kakashi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura memilih menutup mulut.

"E… Bagaimana denga kalian berdua?" Tanya Tsunade.

"E…" kata Sakura sambil mengusap leher belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara

"Bisakah aku tinggal disini saja?" tanyanya datar

"Ayolah Teme! Kan tidak ramai kalau tidak ada kau!"

"Kau harap aku akan mendatangi keramaian? Tidak!" kata Sasuke

"Ayolah…! Kita semua kan sudah setuju!"

"Kurasa Sakura belum menjawab, Dobe!"

"Ah…., Sakura bagaimana? Kau setuju kan?"

"Aku…..a-aku….a-aku se-tuju dengan kalian. " Walaupun sebenarnya, dia sangat khawatir akan pilihanya tersebut.

"Wek! Sakura ikut, kalau begitu semua sudah setuju, dan kau berarti setuju kan?" kata Naruto

"aku tetap tidak mau ikut!"

"Kenapa sih?"

"2 kata, Tidak berguna!"

"Berguna saja, ini kan untuk refreshing"

"Terserah!" katanya sambil meningglakan mereka semua dan keluar dari kantor Hokage.

"Kenapa sih dia?" kata Naruto heran. Dan tiba-tiba Kakashi menepuk pundak Sakura, dia tau kalau mereka berdua mungkin ragu karena masa lalu yang Sasuke jalani, masa yang penuh kegelapan dan kebencian.

"Mungkin, dia sakit dan hanya satu dokter yang sanggup menyembuhkanya, iya kan Sakura?" yang ditanya hanya bengong.

"Ha….?" Kata Sakura

"Jadi Naruto bersabarlah sedikit, aku yakin dia pasti ikut, kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu."

"Iya. Tapi sampai kapan? Dia tidak pernah memperdulikan kita semua!"

"Tentu saja sampai Sakura berbicara padanya." Kata Kakashi. Sakura langsung mengerti apa yahutanng dikatakan gurunya itu.

"O.. iya ya…" kata Naruto "Kalau begitu ayo bujuk Teme ya..Sakura."

"Tapi….."

"Ayolah! Ya..ya…ya…" kata Naruto dengan nada memohon

"Tapi.. aku tidak janji, karena sepertinya, dia…"

"Cobalah dulu ya…" kata Naruto

"Baiklah….". Sakura-pun beranjak pergi dan melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat yang dia yakini Sasuke ada 'rumahnya' tentunya.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Sasuke, kau didalam?" kata Sakura. Lalu pintu-pun terbuka dan itu sosok Sakura di ruang tamunya yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Sakura tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau diganggu, tapi karena paksaan dari teman dan gurunya yang menginginkan Sasuke merasakan keramaian, dia-pun dengan terpaksa membujuk Sasuke untuk ke….. sekian kalinya!. Dia berjalan masuk rumah dan melihat Sasuke dibelakang rumah sedang duduk-duduk. Lalu dia-pun duduk disamping kekasihnya itu.

"Kau datang untuk membujukku kan.." kata Sasuke

"Ya.. tapi itu bukan mauku" kata Sakura lemas.

"Kakashi dan Dobe?"

"Hn" kata Sakura singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Apa kau juga menemukan raut kesetujuan dariku?" dia bertanya pada Sasuke sambil memandang Sasuke. Sasuke-pun memandang Sakura beberapa saat, mata Emerald Sakura bertemu dengan Onyx milik Sasuke. Dari tatapan itu, Sasuke tau kalau sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak setuju.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau ikut, itu tidak masalah Sasuke. Kau boleh istirahat di rumah"

"Hn"

"Ehm….kurasa kau tahu kan kenapa aku tidak setuju?"

"hn"

"Sasuke, walaupun kita hanya berlibur di pantai-nya saja, tapi tetap…"

"E..iya, aku tahu"

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku takut kalau kau….kau…"

"Ingat tentang itu…"

"ya., masa lalumu, aku tidak ingin kau mengingat itu lagi, aku tidak ingin kau selalu terbayang-bayang akan semua itu lagi, aku tidak ingin kau terbayang-bayang…" belum sempat Sakura menyelasaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah bicara.

"kebencian, iya kan Sakura."

"Ya, kebencian"

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Kemana?"

"Berlibur dengan mereka."

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Kau tergatung padaku?"

"Iya…". Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aku pergi, kau pergi dan jika aku tinggal, kau tinggal?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sepertinya itu lebih baik."

"Sakura…, kau juga berhak berseng-senang"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku senang ketika aku berada di sampingmu?". Sasuke tersentak dengan perkataan Sakura juga tidak boleh egois mengingat orang yang sangat dia cintai dan sayangi berkat seperti itu di depanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi" kata Sasuke

"Apa?" kata Sakura kaget.


	2. Chapter 2 Holiday

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi" kata Sasuke

"Apa?" kata Sakura kaget.

Chapter 2: Holiday.

"Kamu serius?" kata Sakura

"Ya, aku serius" jawab sasuke. Sakura masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi…."

"Aku pasti bersenang-senang" kata Sasuke. Senyum terukir dibibir Sakura. Lalu Sasuke-pun meraih tangan Sakura dan mereka berdiri, setelah itu, Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukan itu dengan tenang dan menelenggamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke-pun meletakkan dagunya di kepala Sakura.

"Terimakasih…. Terimakasih…" kata Sakura

"hn" kata Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua melepas pelukan mereka.

"E…, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya…" kata sakura.

"Kemana?"

"Rumah Sakit"

"hn"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Sasuke". Kata Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Sasuke. Seulas senyum terukir dii wajah tamapn sang Uchiha itu. "Sampai jumpa Sakura" katanya entah pada siapa karena jelas-jelas Sakura sudah tak ada di rumahnya

TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE SSSSKKKIIIIPPPP

Sakura yang telah selesai di Rumah Sakit-pun menemui Naruto dan guru-nya di tempat istimewa yaitu kedai Ramen.

"Guru Kakashi.."

"Hoi Sakura!"

"Bagaiman Sakura? Teme mau ikut kan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura-pun mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang kan Naruto, kalau Sakura yang berbicara, dia pasti mau" kata Kakashi.

"Iya-iya, kan Sakura calon Uchiha di masa depan.." kata Naruto. Sebuah jitakan dari Sakura-pun mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara Naruto!" kata Sakura

"Iya deh… maaf."

"Diterima"… 'Kalau saja itu benar Naruto, aku akan senang sekali' batin Sakura. Lalu mereka bertiga menghabiskan malam mereka dengan makan ramen.

Keesokan harinya…didepan Gerbang Utama desa Konohagakure

"Ayo berangkat…" Kata Naruto.

"Sebentar Naruto, tunggu Sakura dan Sasuke dulu…" kata Kakashi.

"Hah… kenapa sih mereka selalu telat?"

"Bukanya kita ya.. yang selalu telat…, untuk saat seperti ini saja kita semangat."

"Huh.. guru ini"

"Itu mereka" kata Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada Sasuke dan Sakura..

"Hoi. Teme! Sakura! Cepat!"

"Sabar kenapa sih…." Kata Sakura setelah sampai di tempat Naruto. Lalu dia melirik tas Naruto.

"Naruto, kau yakin akan membawa tas sebesar itu? Kita kan hanya 1 minggu disana, lagi pula saat di penginapan nanti sudah disediakan baju ganti kan…." Tanya Sakura heran setelah dia melihat tas Naruto yang besarnya sebesar koper itu.

"Hehehe… kita tak mungkin pulang tanpa oleh-oleh kan…, aku mau beli sesuatu untuk Hinata"

"O….." kata Sakura.

"Aku kan orang yang romantis…." Kata Naruto sambil melirik ke Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"O…" kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke yang merasa tersindir-pun memasang death glare ala Uchiha pada Naruto.

"E… gomen Sasuke" kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah…., ayo cepat kita pergi" ajak Kakashi. Semua mengangguk pertanda setuju. Mereka semua akhirnya pergi dengan berjalan (maksudnya bukan melompat-lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain) karena tentu saja tujuan mereka tidak terlalu penting.

Setelah sampai di penginapan (kok cepet sekali sampainya, padahal di serial Naruto kadang butuh waktu 2 hari…, ah gak papa ya….hehehehehehe). Mereka ber-4 membelalak kaget setelah melihat spanduk besar yang terpampang dengan gambar rumah-rumah di pinggir pantai. Lalu mereka masuk ke sebuah rumah disana (baca: tempat transit)

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata seorang wanita (baca: receptionist)

"Ya, kami ingin menyewa salah satu er….. rumah..?"

"Ya…, baiklah coba saya lihat dulu..". setelah beberapa saat…

"Baiklah, kalian punya tiga pilihan, pertama di pinngir pantai yang berjajar, kedua, diatas tebing yang membentuk perkampungan, seperti nomor 1, atau di pinggir pantai , atau yang ketiga rumah yang e…., tidak banyak dipilih karena jarak rumahnya berjauhan dengan rumah yang lainya,dan pemandanganya sama seperti nomor 1, pantai… tapi aku bingung kenapa orang yang membangun tempat ini membangun rumah semacam itu,tidak ramai kan…. kalau kalian pilih nomor tiga maka kalian akan menjadi pengunjung pertama yang memilih tempat itu selama satu bulan ini,Jadi bagaimana, satu..atau..dua?"

Setelah itu Kakashi melihat ketiga muridnya, jelas terpampang mimic masing-masing, Naruto dan Sakura tentu memilih nomor satu yang dekat keramaian dan saat malam terdengar deburan ombak, saat bangun langsung bisa melihat matahari terbit, dan Sasuke… tentu saja nomor 3, jauh dari keramaian. Kakashi berfikir, dirinya sebenarnya ingin nomor 2 yang diatas tebing, pasti menyenangkan. Tapi…, dia juga harus memikirkan murid-nya yang ikut saja harus dibujuk, jadi….

"Nomor tiga saja." Kata Kakashi. Mata Naruto dan Sakura menatap Kakashi heran, dan Sasuke bernafas lega. Sedangkan receptionist

"Anda serius….., saya lihat..e…"

"Muridku"

"Ya murid anda tidak setuju dengan pilihan anda"

"Mereka setuju, iya kan Sasuke?" kata Kakashi, kaliamat Kakashi berhasil membuat Naruto dan Sakura mengerti, mereka juga tidak boleh egois kan…

"hn" kata-nya singkat.

"Lalu apa saja fasilitas yang ada di penginapan itu?"

"Seperti kamar yang lainya, tiga kamar, lengkap dengan satu kamar mandi,lalu ruang santai, Teras, Dapur, ruang tamu dan ya. Layaknya sebuah rumah. "

"Baguslah…."

"Tolong anda isi formulir ini." Kata wanita itu sambil memberikan secarik kertas, tinta, dan kuas.

"Siapa yang tidur berdua dengan guru Kakashi?" kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Terserah"

"E…. Teme!". Tiba-tiba….

"Senior Kakashi….!" Teriak seseorag, Ternyata dia adalah Yamato dan dia juga dengan Sai,

"Guru Yamato!" kata Sakura

"O hai Yamato, apa yang kau laku-kan disini?" Tanya Kakashi

"hehe… Hokage menyuruh kita menyusul kalian."

"benar juga, kalian kan juga tim tujuh.., kalau begitu nama kalian jug akan kumasukkan" Kakashi menulis nama mereka juga pada lembaran yang diberikan padanya.

"Tunggu., berarti mereka akan satu penginapan dengan kita?" Kata Sakura

"Tentu saja.." Kata kita berangkat

"Tapi…."

"Cepat Sakura!" Teriak Naruto. Mreka semua sudah meninggalkan Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah er… Penginapan. Mereka ber-lima it means without Sakura. Meributkan kamar yang akan mereka pilih, but… minus Sasuke karena sudah pilih kamar sejak awal.(berarti Cuma ber-empat dong… ngapai ditulis panjang-panjang..) Hingga…..

"Tungguuuuuuuuu!" Teriak Sakura, hingga membuat mereka ber-lima menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" kata Naruto

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku…"

"Baiklah.." kata Kakashi "Ayo, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"DIMANA AKU TIDUR?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya di kamar lah…." Kata Naruto seenaknya

"Tadi aku berfikir begitu, tapi kan ada guru Yamato dan Sai, jadi bagaimana, kamarnya akan pas bukan? Sedangkan kalau tidur di luar selama semalam dengan cuaca di malam hari yang dinginya minta ampun kujamian pasti tidak bisa bangun esoknya…, jadi bagaimana?" kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi

"Hehe.. benar juga ya Sakura, aku sampai lupa kalau kau perempuan dan kita ber-enam" kata Naruto

"Kan pas enam.., kamarnya ada tiga, jadi dua-dua, gampang kan….." kata Sai dan seenaknya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Huh.." endus Sasuke.

"Benar juga, gampang kan Sakura…" kata Naruto. Sakura Lalu melirik pada guru Kakashi dan guru Yamato, mereka berdua yang merasa dilirik oleh Sakura dengan tatapan 'guru tolong…..'

"maaf, kalau urusan seperti ini, kami tidak ikut campur…, aku tentu saja dengan senior Kakashi, iya kan senior…." kata Yamato cengengesan.

"Heh…., iya-iya" kata Kakashi

"Iya, kan sudah beres" Tanya Naruto dengan menekan nada pada dua kata terakhir. Sasuke hanya terlihat diam dan tak berekspresi.

"Kau mau tidur denganku Sakura?" kata Naruto pada Sakura dan mengedipkan mata pada Sakura, karena tubuh Naruto yang memunggungi Sasuke seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Lalu Sakura membelalakkan mata pada Naruto seperti mengatakan 'Maksudmu apa Naruto?'. Lalu Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tatapan 'Sudahlah… ikuti saja, sekali-kali membuat Sasuke cemburu'. 'Tapi….', 'Aku juga tahu Sakura, dia pasti tidak mengijinkan kan… jadi… ikuti saja rencanaku'. Kata Naruto dengan tatapanya (author sendiri juga nggak tahu gimana tatapan kayak gitu). Akhirnya Sakura pasrah.. dengan disertai kebingunganya.

"…"

"Diam berarti setuju, Ayo Sakura!" kata Naruto sambil menggandenga tengan Sakura. Tapi, mereka terhenti saat satu tangan menggandeng lengan Sakura yang lain.

"Sasuke..!" kata Sakura

"Sakura sekamar denganku" kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura tidak percaya. Lalu dia memandang Naruto yang wajahnya berkata(?) 'benarkan….'.Naruto langsung melepas genggamanya dari Sakura.

"Jadi aku tidur satu kamar dengan si…'Senyum palsu?'" kata Naruto.

"Ya. Aku satu kamar denganmu…. Naruto" kata Sai

"Hah…! Kanapa sih…, lebih baik aku tidur kelinci daripada aku tidur denganmu… ''senyum palsu!'"

"Tapi…, semua sudah diatur takdir Naruto.." Kata Sai

"Jangan sok kamu…"

"Tapi menurut buku yang aku baca , semua hal sudah ditentukan takdir, kita tidak bisa mengubah takdir dan blabla..bla…bla..blaa" Kata Sai panjang lebar sambil berjalan menuju kamar -pun hanya cemberut mendengarkan Sai bicara.., Yamato dan Kakashi-pun menuju kamar mereka, sehingga di koridor, hanya tertinggal Sasuke dan Sakura.

"E…, anggap saja ini takdir ya…" kata Sakura "Kau tidak risih kan,…" lanjutnya "Nanti pasti ada sofa-nya kan…, jadi aku bisa tidur disana.". Sasuke hanya diam dan berjalan menuju kamar, dan hanya sakura yang tertinggal. Tiba-tiba….

Tok..tok..tok…

"Permisi…". Sakura langsung membuka pintu.

"Iya ada apa?"

"Begini, ini adalah baju kalian berenam selama berlibur disini,.." kata pemuda itu. Sambil menyerahkan kotak yang besar pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama". Lalu pemuda itu pergi. Sakura segera membuka kotak itu dan ternyata telah diberi lebel 'Laki-laki' 5, 'perempuan'1. Dan di sana ada selembar kertas, dan bertuliskan: Sweater, Piyama, 3 set baju ganti.

"Baiklah, ini milikku," kata Sakura memisahkan bagianya dan membaginya pada teman-temanya. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Yamato dan Kakashi yang paling dekat dengan ruang tamu. Tok..tok…tok…. "guru…., bisa bukakan pintu". Lalu Kakashi membuka pintu. Terlihat kamar dengan warna putih yang luas dengan kasur ukuran dua orang, lemari, sebuah pintu yang tak lain adalah kamar mandi, cermin, Sofa yang cukup besar dan jendela yang menghadapkan kamar Kakashi dan Yamato pada hamparan pasir pantai.

"Guru.. ini pakaianmu dan guru Yamato" kata Sakura

"Terimaksih ya Sakura" kata Kakashi sambil mengambil dua kotak dari kotak(?) yang Sakura bawa. "Sama-sama". Lalu dia menuju kamar Naruto dan Sai

"Naruto!"

"Iya ada apa Sakura." Naruto mambuka pintu dan terlihat pemandangan yang sama dengan kamar Kakashi dan Yamato tadi. "Ini…, jatah pakaianmu dengan Sai, ambilah..".

"Terimakasih". Lalu Naruto mengambil dua kotak pakaian. "Ya sudah.. sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa Sakura." Lalu dia membawa kota kecil yang ada didalamnya dan meletakkan kotak besar itu di ruang tamu. Lalu dia menuju kamarnya yang ada di paling ujung.

CEKLEK..

Sakura tersentak kaget, kamarnya berbeda, kamar ini lebih luas dan lebih didominasi warna cream, dan ukuran kasurnya yang… king size dengn selimut yang tebal berwarna putih satin dan sprai berwarna senada dengan selimut, sungguh berbeda dengan kamar milik teman-temanya. Dia mulai menapakkan kakinya di kamarnya, dan dia juga melihat pemandangan pantai yang indah dan deburan ombak yang cukup besar melalui pintu kaca yang ada di kamar itu, dan di luar puntu ada teras yang memisahkan kamar itu dengan pantai. Sungguh indah….. Sakura lalu menaruh tas dan box miliknya dan Sasuke di atas sebuah meja rias. Dia menuju teras, Sakura merasakan angin pantai yang sejuk dan dingin… itu sangat indah…., dia-pun tersenyum. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"A…., nyamanya.., oh ya Sasuke mana ya…?" kata Sakura entah pada siapa. "Aku mandi dulu aja ah…." Sambungnya.

Setelah selesai mandi…

Tok..tok…tok….

"Sakura! Makan malam siap" teriak Naruto

"Iya nanti aku menyusul, terimakasih…." Kata Sakura

"Ya sudah aku duluan ya…" kata Naruto di balik pintu.

"Iya, terimakasih ya Naruto"

Di ruang makan

"Selamat malam….." kata Sakura

"Selamat malam Sakura" kata kakashi. Lalu Sakura memandang sekeliling dan menemukan Sasuke sudah duduk di hadapan meja makan. 'Lho…, tadi dia kemana?' batin sakura. Sakura-pun duduk disamping Sasuke. Lalu mulailah acara makan malam. Setelah selesai…

"Aku selesai, kalau begitu aku mau tidur saja, selamat malam teman-teman.." kata Sakura

"Kok buru-buru? Kenapa?" kata Naruto

"karena aku sudah mengantuk" kata Sakura.

Sakura langsung masuk kamar, mengambil selimut dan tidur di sofa, ia sengaja karena dia tidak mau kalau Sasuke yang tidur di sofa, sebenarnya, Sakura belum mengantuk, tapi dia coba untuk memejamkan matanya, akhirnya dia bisa tidur…., Di pagi hari Sakura terbangun karena ya… tentu saja dia tidur sangat awal 'Eh.., sekarang aku pasti tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi, tentu saja, aku tidur pukul 6 sore, dan sekarang pukul 3 pagi sudah 8 jam aku tidur dan itu memangg waktu tidurku, jadi… apa yang akan kulakuakan di pagi seperti ini ya ?,ah… aku keluar saja merasakan angin malam' batin Sakura. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan membasuh mukanya, dia bermaksud untuk merasakan dinginya udara dimalam hari, sewaktu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Sasuke yang tidur di kasur sambil menghantam tempat tidurnya, dia berkeringat dan sepertinya dia kesakitan…

'Apa dia mimpi buruk?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dengan seluruh keberanianya, dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan duduk di tepi kasur, dia menggerakkan tanganya menuju leher Sasuke dan didekapnya leher kekasihnya itu dengan telapak tanganya.

'Sepertinya dia memang mimpi buruk, dan dia seperti anak kecil kalau tidur…, lucu dan… tampan seperti biasa' batin sakura. 'Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan Sasuke, bolehkah aku menemanimu di setiap mimpi buruk yang kau alami?'. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke sudah tak bergerak lagi, dia tidur dengan tenang…, dan sakura tetap memegang leher Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3: Liburan hari 1

WKWKWKWK, aku kembali...

Mau balas riview dulu

To **4ntk4-ch4n** : wkwkwkwk, nggak papa, tadinya juga mau aku buat gitu, wah pikiran kita sama... ckckckck..

Chapter 3: Liburan hari 1

SASUKE"S POV

Aku berlari setelah aku pulang latihan di akademi ninja, hari sudah sore, jadi aku pulang dengan berlari. Sore ini cukup aneh dan aku mempunyai firasat buruk, bulan sepertinya berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku berlari menuju rumahku. Saat aku tiba di depan gerbang Uchiha, aku masuk dank u lihat banyak mayat berceceran, aku periksa, aku kenal mereka, mereka adalah saudara- saudarku, aku pun panic aku berlari ke rumahku dan aku memanggil- manggil ibu dan ayahku, saat aku ingin membuka pintu kamar mereka dan meneriaki nama mereka, suara itu 'Jangan masuk Sasuke!' terus kudengar… ah.! Ini membuatku gila, Ayahku, ibuku, saudaraku… Ah….!. Eh tunggu apa ini, kenapa pemandangan tadi menghilang, kenapa terganti, saat aku dan ibuku bersendau gurau, saat aku dan kakakku becanda, itu sangat indah.., dan suasana ini, hangat…, nyaman…, aku tahu ini mimpi, tapi biasanya jika pemandangan itu hilang, maka akan tergantikan dengan pemandangan saat aku membunuh Itachi akau sebangsanya,(dan setanah airnya) tapi kenapa ini berbeda, aku seperti tidak ingin lepas dari mimpi-mimpi ini.

END OF SASUKE'S POV

Matahari yang terbit berhasil membangunkan pertama yang dia lihat tentu saja Sakura yang memegangi lehernya.

"sakura…."

"Iya, maaf ya aku lancang, e…. apa tadi malam kamu mimpi buruk?" Tanya Sakura, lalu dia melepas peganganya karena Sasuke bangun dan dia duduk. Sakura tetap duduk di tepi Kasur.

"Ada yang mau kau ceritakan?" sambung Sakura.

"hn" kata Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Kulihat kemarin malam kau menghantam-hantam kasur lalu kau berkeringat dan seperti orang yang ketakutan eh.. mungkin palah seperti kesakitan, setelah itu aku memegang lehermu dan kurasa kau panas, tapi setelah itu kau jadi sedikit tenang,, memangnya kau mimpi apa semalam?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke sedikit kaget waktu mendengar pernyataan Sakura. 'Sakura…, apa dia?' batinya dalam hati.

"Mau cerita?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Sasuke menggeleng

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu, lalu susul kami di meja makan ya, kita akan menjalani liburan yang menyenangkan " kata Sakura sambil pergi. Sasuke masih di tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura keluar kamar mandi dan menyampirkan handuk di bahunya, dia mengenakan celana putih selutut, baju putih dengan motif bunga di pinggir tanpa lengan. Dia segera menuju meja rias dan menyisir rambutnya, lalu dia sudah siap untuk sarapan, tapi sedari tadi Sasuke tidak kunjung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu..

"Sasuke…." Kata Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke sadar dari lamunanya. "Kau juga harus segera mandi" sambungnya

"Aku duluan" katanya lagi. Setelah itu Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kamar. 'Apa dia yang menjadikan mimpiku indah.?' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di meja makan telah berkumpul anggota tim 7 minus Sasuke. Mereka sebenarnay sudah siap untuk sarapan, tapi mereka menunggu Sasuke dulu, sambil menunggu Sasuke, Naruto melirik penampilan Sakura untuk hari ini, ya…, memukau seperti biasa. Saat ini Naruto duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura kau tidur satu ehm…ehm…"

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam Naruto, kau ini!"

"Maaf- maaf, kalau saja kau tidur satu kamar denganku.."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau akan kusuruh tidur di lemari "

"Eh.. Naruto kau ini apa-apaan sih" kata Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto. Sai , Yamato dan Kakashi-pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang sering membuat Sakura marah dan itu sangat lucu untuk mereka bertiga, setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Saat mereka tertawa, Sasuke datang dan itu membuat mereka menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Naruto mungkin di luar Sasuke biasa- biasa saja, tapi di dalam dia agak kecewa, padahal biasanya Sakura menungggunya dan duduk di dia duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Baiklah, karena Sasuke sudah datang, mari kita mulai acara sarapanya." Ucap Yamato

"Selamat makan!" kata semua bebarengan minus Sasuke dan Kakashi. Setelah sarapan, mereka semua sudah siap untuk pergi ke tempat yang sudah mereka setujui, tebing di pinggir pantai, ini adalah ide gila Naruto, dia ingin terjun dari tebing ban menyelam di laut. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan..

"Kau yakin Naruto mau melompat dari sini?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang ke bawah tebing dam melihat obmak besar yang menghantam dinding tebing itu.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya yakin

"Kau gila Naruto?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku masih waras, kau mau ikut Sakura?"

"E…., perlu berfikir untuk lompat dari tebing yang tingginya 60 meter"

"Ayolah…, masak Cuma aku dan Sai, ikut ya…"

"Kau tidak takut mati?"

"Kita kan Ninja Sakura"

"O benar juga, kita pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini"

"Jadi…"

"Ee… baiklah..". Saat itu juga Sai sudah melompat, Yamato sedang menikmati buah kelapa, Kakashi sedang membaca novel Icha-Icha Paradise, dan Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura dari bawah pohon Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan keduanya melompat dari tebing itu.

!

"Wow…., wow..!" Teriak Sakura setelah mengapung di permukaan

"Hebat bukan…."

"Ini hal gila yang pernah kulakukan"

"Dimana Sai?". Tiba-tiba Sai muncul di belakan Naruto

"Waw…!" Sai mengagetkan Naruto. Naruto-pun berhasil dikagetkan

"Heh kau ini Sai mengagetkanku saja". Akhirnya terjadilah perang air yang seru antara ketiganya. Mereka sangat menikmati liburan ini, tapi tidak untuk seperti hanya dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak diperdulikan disini, terlebih lagi sekarang Sakura lebih dekat dengan Naruto semenjak liburan ini. Setelah lebih dari 1 jam Sai, Naruto dan Sakura bermain di laut mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan mereka dan kembali ke atas tebing.

"Tadi menyenangkan" kata Sakura

"Iya seru sekali…! Apalagi saat aku mengagetkan Naruto hahaha" kata Sai

"Tutup mulutmu Sai!" bentak Naruto. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama- sama. Saat itu juga Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan wajah.e… begitulah…, dia-pun sadar kalau sasuke sebenarnya bosan dengan semua ini, lalu dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau bosan?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus cemberut.

"Baiklah kuanggap diam berarti ya." Kata Sakura. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura! Ayo main lagi!" teriak Naruto.

"Maaf aku sudah lelah, Naruto"

"Ya sudah kalaau begitu!" teriak Naruto lagi. Lalu Naruto dan Sai lompat lagi dari tebing. Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengawali pembicaraan, karena dia tahu sebenarnya Sasuke sedang tidak mau diajak bicara. Tiba-tiba….

"Kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan Naruto lagi?" ternyata Sasuke yang mengawali pembicaraan dan dia sedikit menekan kata 'Naruto'.

"E….. ya kerena aku sudah lelah dan…."

"Apa…?. Kau tidak mau bersenang – senang lagi?". Kata Sasuke. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Sasuke hari ini.

"E..? Sasuke kau tidak apa- apakan? Kau tampak aneh hari ini.!" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, seperti biasa!" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kakashi, aku mau kembali ke penginapan saja" kata Sasuke pada Kakashi

"Oke". Lalu Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu, Sakura yang merasakan hal aneh pada sasuke langsung menyusulnya. Di Penginapan…..

Sakura menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di teras kamar-nya sambil memandangi yang sudah ganti baju duduk di samping Sasuke. Saat Sakura duduk, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Saat Sasuke akan pergi, Sakura segera memegang tanganya

"Sasuke aku mohon, jika kau ada masalah tolong ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak perlu" kata Sasuke sambil melepas tanganya dari genggaman Sakura

"Sasuke!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Kau bisa berfikir?". Lalu dia meninggalkan Sakura dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Sakura yang merasa Sasuke sedang marah padanya yan dia juga tidak tahu sebabnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kamar sendirian sampai selesainya waktu makan malam…Pukul 8 malam…, Sakura masuk kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan, karena Sasuke tidak ikut makan dia menghampiri Sasuke yang sampai saat ini masih merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Sasuke… makan dulu ya…"

"Tidak perlu"

"Tapi kau harus makan, kau belum makan dari siang"

"Kalau tidak mau.."

"Tidak mau ya…, aku…aku.. aku akan memaksamu!"

"Masih peduli rupanya"

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku mau tidur, pergilah!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku mohon jika ada masalah ceritakan padaku.". Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke, dia lalu memejamkan matanya, Sakura membawa nampan itu keluar dan lalu tidur di sofa seperti tadi malam… Di tengah malam..., Sakura terbangun karena mendengar Sasuke mengigau..

"Ibu… Ayah…"

"Itachi….!". Begitu berulang-ulang. Sakura lalu menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menggoyang-nggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke

"Sasuke.., kau tidak apa-apa". Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura" kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn"

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Hn"

"Mau cerita?". Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura-pun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tapi dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke punya masalah yang besar, sangat besar. Lalu Sakura mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada masalah? Mau cerita?" Tanya Sakura, tapi Sasuke palah mempererat pelukanya dan berkata

"Sakura.."

"Ya"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan..?". Sakura cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?" sambungnya

"Tentu tidak, Sasuke, memangnya kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk? Aku mohon ceritakan padaku.."

"Hn"

"Apa mimpimu?"

"Selalu sama"

"Ya.."

"Masa kecil". Mendengar itu, Sakura-pun ikut mempereat pelukanya, dia tahu kalau Sasuke sangat trauma dengan hal itu. "Itachi…" sambung hanya bisa mendengarkan, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Semuanya…gelap!" sambungnya lagi.

"Apa kau bisa keluar? Dari… kegelapan itu?"

"Aku selalu mencoba, tapi…"

"Iya…, sudahlah,… tidak apa-apa."

"Sakura.."

"Hn"

"Maaf ya.., untuk tadi" kata Sasuke. Sasuke memang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi orang yang dingin akan cenderung lebih mempunyai rasa haus akan kasih sayang yang lebih tinggi karena dia tidak banyak berkomunikasi dengan yang lain, dan Sasuke-pun sama, dia memang dingin, tapi dia bisa berubah saat dia membutuhkan kasih sayang, dan Sakura-lah jawabanya, dia adalah orang yang bisa mengubah hati Sasuke jika dia dekat denganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa kau marah?"

"Itu…"

"Iya?"

"Aku merasa, kau semakin jauh dariku"

"O…", kini Sakura mengerti, Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura menjauhi dirnya dan memilih bersama Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak akan jauh darimu" kata Sakura.

"Benar…"

"Ya… tentu saja, sekarang tidurlah"

"Kau bagaimana? Aku saja yang tidur di sofa"

"Tidak perlu, kau lebih membutuhkan tempat tidur daripada aku"

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur disana"

"Tapi kan…"

"Aku saja yang tidur disana"

"Tidak boleh.."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kalau kau mimpi buruk lagi, kau bisa jatuh dari sofa". Lalu seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah sang Uchiha itu, sementara Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tidurlah Sasuke.."

"Hn". Lalu mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan Sakura merebahkan tubuh Sasuke di tempat tidur.

"Selamat malam…. 'cup'". Sakura mencium kening Sasuke dan mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke.

"Selamat malam". Lalu sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi tanganya digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Eh…, ada apa?"

"Terimakasih…." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar itu-pun hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke sofa-nya.

Haiya…., gimana-gimana, GJ? Bikin bingung? Sama aja!OK..OK…. aku bingung mau bikin yang kayak gimana, yah.. cukup tragis juga sih.., masak cewek yang tidur di sofa, kalo gue ma ogah!. Tapi, nggak papa, ini Cuma cerita fiksi belaka buatan Zagosa…

Akhir kata…. RIVIEW….


End file.
